The Exit
by WhiteShadowww
Summary: Snowkids have won another game. But Sinedd isn't as happy about it as the rest. Very sad story, first of mine.


So this is a total randomness inspired story :D takes place maybe somewhere in the third season, i don't know...hope you like it : BTW i don't want this to happen Sinedd is the best but i like sad stories..

I OWN ONLY THE STORY THE CHARACTERS ETC. ARE OWNED BY JETIX, FRANCE 2 ETC. NOT ME!

* * *

The Snowkids had won another game. Mama-Ices little bar was filled with celebrating parents of the players and dozens of fans.

Sinedd was sitting alone, away from the others in the far end of the bartable. He wasn't in a mood to celebrate. Aarch had kept him on the side almost the whole time. He just had to watch when D'jok was leading the successful attack against the Xenons.

Semi-finals. "Overrated s***", he thought. He took a glance at his coach. Aarch was interviewed by eager Callie. She was almost jumping up and down on her seat. Aarch pulled a little drunken D'jok next to him and Sinedd could hear Aarch saying something, that sounded like " the best player on this team!".

Those words made Sinedd gag. Well, he was after all forced to leave the Shadows. He had got sicker and sicker by the day. Panic attacks were everyday life. Crippling waves of pain were horrifying; when they hit, Sinedd would just wriggle on the floor in pain and scream. After them, the only thing that he could do was just lie on the floor from ten minutes to an hour shaking. Sometimes his legs would just fail and he fell on his knees and couldn't stand up for several minutes. Artegor was very worried and always asking how he was doing. Sinedd usually answered "I'm fine, stop worrying, alright? ". But about two months ago Sinedd had collapsed during one practice; he started shaking, he fell on his knees with a sharp pain in his chest. It would have been alright for Artegor, unless he hadn't coughed blood on the green pitch.

Sinedd turned back to his drink. Whisky. His favorite. He was feeling the whisky effecting him already. Warmth was running through his veins.

He heard a familiar voice behind his back asking:

"Why aren't you with the others?"

D'jok. Why did he had to come?

"Not interested", Sinedd answered irritably.

The temperature of the air around them felt like it had just dropped ten degrees.

"Sorry that I asked". D'jok hadn't expected so ice cold welcome to his rather friendly gesture.

"Just leave me alone okay?" Sinedd snapped again as chill as before.

"No.", D'jok said decisively and sat next to him.

Sinedd gave him an icy look and took a drink from the bottle that the bartender had left on the table for him. D'jok looked at the bottle with interest when the other boy hoisted the bottle to his lips.

"You ain't getting any". Sinedd had noticed the quick look.

"Wasn't gonna ask", D'jok answered slowly.

"Can't you just leave?". A slight irritation was notable in his voice. He definitely didn't want to spend his evening with D'jok.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to look at your ugly face"

"Ouu, your still upset because Aarch let you play for… what? Ten minutes?", D'jok knew that he shouldn't piss Sinedd up, but he was too drunk to stop himself.

"What?!" Sinedd turned to face the redhead. Rage was starting to build inside him.

What does he know? Sinedd knew that he was better than D'jok. About three weks ago he had heard Aarch talking to Clamp an Dame Simbai about him. "Stronger than Rocket, faster than D'jok, more skilled than Micro-Ice". That's what Sinedd heard when he walked past the coach's office. He didn't mean to listen in, but he couldn't help himself. Though that had saved his day. He was happy that he heard it, because they never said it to him face to face.

D'jok was grinning to his face right now and Sinedd was just staring at him with his mouth slightly open. What D'jok had said was true, but still it was very discordant from what he had heard three weeks ago.

"I said. Leave. Me. Alone.", Sinedds eyes narrowed. The rage was growing.

"Why? This is fun. You getting all angry. Haha. This is entertainment!", D'jok was laughing.

"F*** off D'jok. It's for your own good", Sinedd answered with a voice so cold that the freezing wind of Akillian felt hot beside it.

"Whooaa, the second is getting angry! Eek, I'm so scared!" D'jok raged. "Admit it. You're not better than me, you just think you are. Really you're just a pathetic looser who can't play football better than a two-year-old. That's why Aarch doesn't want you to play. You're selfish, you don't pass the ball and you fail even the easy shots. Hahahahaa!".

D'jok was enjoying the situation. Sinedd was staring at him clenching his bottle of whisky hands shaking of rage and shock.

Sinedds voice was quiet, almost a whisper, and it was shaking with anger as he said:

"You're right D'jok. I am selfish and I'm not used to pass the ball around. And I fail easy shot, I admit that. But do you know why? Because I don't have enough strength to focus on the shot. I'm not as good as you. And I'll never be. And I hate you for that you little punk ass f***er!! Go away!!" he shouted the last sentences, stood up and almost ran through the staring growd. He wiped off a tear that was rolling down his pale cheek.

D'jok didn't know what made him go after him, but he stood up and lunged after the ravenhaired boy , who was now at the back door of the bar.

Sinedd wrenched the heavy door and stepped in to the freezing wind. He ran into the thick sheet of pure white snow. He was sinking but he kept on running about a dozen meters away from the door and stopped as he heard D'jok's voice:

"Stop Sinedd you're gonna freeze to death!!". On his face he had a shocked and scared expression. He didn't meant to upset Sinedd this bad. He ran a few meters forward and stopped when he saw that Sinedd turned around to face him.

"Leave me alone!! Get the hell out of my life! I don't want to see you ever again. I don't want to rub any elbows with you. You hear me?!", Sinedd shouted at him while tears of rage were scrolling down his face.

"I, I didn't mean to..", D'jok tried.

"I don't need your pity!"Sinedd was screaming at him with a weepy voice that would soon break down. "You are better than me in every possible way! Every f***ing thing I do, you do it better! You have every f***ing thing that I don't! you have loving parents! You have friends that care about you! You have the sweetest and the most beautiful girlfriend in the whole wide universe! Well, my parents are dead thanks to your dad!".

Sinedd knew what he was talking about. Harris had told him that the Metaflux that Clamp and Sonny Blackbones had invented, had been used in the war that his parents had been killed. The bomb had hit straight to the center that they had worked in.

"I don't have any real friends! The ones I have are just hanging out with me because I'm a famous footballer!! Do you have any idea what that feels like? You have always had a lot friends.". His voice was starting to break. He was screaming the words as loud as he could and everyone inside was silent and listening to the insane scream of rage.

"Your girlfriend loves you! Everything is better with you. My curses are your blesses. You're even healthier than me! You don't have anorexia! You don't cut yourself 'cause you don't have to! You're blessed!". Sinedd was starting to shake. He had never said out loud that he has anorexia nor that he cuts himself.

D'jok's eyes were wide open and he was staring at Sinedd with pure horror shining on his face. Now that he thought about it, he had never seen Sinedd actually eating properly. Only apples and salad. No wonder why he's so skinny. But cutting. He hadn't noticed anything. This came totally out from the bushes.

"I HATE YOU!! DO YOU HEAR ME I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERY SINGLE THING ABOUT YOU D'JOK!" Sinedd's voice didn't sound human anymore. It was an animalistic scream. Hoarse, but high.

D'jok woke up from his freeze of terror. Now he saw it; Sinedd was backing towards the edge of the cliff. There was a thirty-meter drop down on rocks covered with snow and ice.

Sinedd was still moving backwards towards the edge. He knew what that it was there. He knew that he couldn't survive the fall. "Perfect", he taught.

D'jok started stumbling towards Sinedd, who was only few meters away from the cliff. He was moving slow, like in a dream, pushing the snow away from his path with his thick shoes.

"Don't do this Sinedd!", he shouted at him. But he didn't stop.

The crowd inside the bar was still quiet, listening to them and looking out of the window. The Snowkids and their coach were frozen as they watched the two boys moving away from the building, towards the deadly drop.

Sinedd stopped at the very edge of the high cliff. He was looking at D'jok and shouted:

"Don't come any closer or I'll jump!". That worked. D'jok froze right on the spot.

D'jok was looking horrified at the other boy. Still crying, but a smile on his face.

They were staring at each other, Sinedd standing on the edge hands spreaded on the sides. D'jok was just staring at him, hoping that he doesn't jump.

"Good bye D'jok" Sinedd said calmly and fell backwards off the cliff to his death.

D'jok ran to the edge screaming. He reached the edge and looked down at the sight. Sinedd was 30 meters below, limbs pointing at all directions. There was a small pool of blood spreading around his head to the pure white snow. From up there it looked like he was just lying there eyes closed, sleeping maybe. But he was gone. Gone forever. D'jok's grating cry won't bring him back.

"He's dead. He's dead.", D'jok couldn't understand it, even though he was looking down at his body at the bottom of the steep cliff.

He's gone.

He took his own life.

He ended it just like he wanted it to end.

No-one telling what to do.

Free.

Finally.


End file.
